1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy power tools, and more particularly, toy power tools that can transform from one configuration to another and that produce cutting sounds and motor sounds during use.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,402 discloses a sound producing toy that simulates several aspects of typical workbench activity. The sound production is coordinated with the motion and activity of the elements of the workbench toy. The sounds are only produced as a result of accessory elements being inserted into receptacles in the workbench.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,091 discloses an actual screwdriver with a pivotal handle. The user must grasp both the front portion of the tool adapted to carry the tool and the rear portion that is pivotally mounted to the front portion in order to change the configuration of the tool. Transformation of the tool to and from a high torque configuration simply involves manually pivoting the rear handle portion about an axis transverse to the tool axis. The pivotal screwdriver is also only manually operable and does not produce any motor sounds.
Conventional toy tools lack any means for transforming the tool configuration through a motion that is different from an input actuation motion. When a child can immediately see the mechanism by which the tool is changing shape, such as where the child has to physically grasp one portion of the tool and move it into another configuration, interest in the toy will quickly pass. A toy with some educational value as well as the ability to hold a child's interest for a long period of time would be preferable. Such a toy could include features that make it appear to a child to magically transform from one configuration to another as a result of the child's input, and that simultaneously stimulate other senses such as hearing.